Real World
by ShojoAngel
Summary: Xmen:Evolution, Xmen: The Movie, and the just plain old 90's Xmen cartoon untite in a "Real World" full of challenges and surprises. 1st Chapter: Xmen Evolution Characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Any variant of Xmen comics, cartoon s, movies or other wise. Nor am I entitled to any legal rights to the series by MTV " The Real World".  
  
A Teenage girl with dark braided hair sits on a high stool with a mini microphone pinned to her black shirt. A excited smile envelops her face as she stares towards a high tech Camera in front of her. She was given her cue.   
  
" Hello everybody , I'm Shojo or Shojo Angel your host for "The real world." I know what you're thinking. It's been done. Putting Xmen characters together that usually aren't, well this time it's a little more exciting." You could tell this excitable teenager thought it was.  
  
" We're putting Xmen characters not only from the brotherhood and Xmen, but from different versions of Xmen and the brotherhood. Including-" She held up her fingers in the quote signs as she said the following titles. " Xmen the Movie" " Xmen"- the 90's cartoon, and " Xmen Evolution." The most recent." she fidgeted in her chair causing it to wobble a bit.  
  
Surprised sounds form the filming crew and a few warning of " Cut it out!" or "Be careful" were heard. She smiled nervously. " We'll have 6-10 characters living in different hotel's around the world, and of course we'll have a few challenges, to see what our favorite mutants do in "The real world." Images of The Xmen at the mansion in various acts of play appeared on the screen behind her. she gestured back.   
  
" Through arduous fan site searches we have concluded that : Rogue , ShadowCat , and Nightcrawler are the favorites for Xmen: Evolution. Rogue because mostly of her attitude , power and "gothic" clothing." she used the quotes with her fingers again.   
  
" It gives Fiction Authors alot of room to add onto her personality from their view, and it's often entertaining. We first see Rogue manipulated by her Foster mother Mystique , and other foster mother Irene AKA Destiny-another mutant, Rogue starts out confused and stays that way until Later when she knows the truth and joins the Xmen. We all know this girl's got it rough ." The screen shot of Rogue reading Dracula changed to Kitty with her first Bayville encounter with Lance.  
  
" Also another favorite is ShadowCat, Kitty Pryde. Often called a valley girl , or preppy . We first see her bend to peer pressure of her classmate and crush , Lance Alvers. We can see Kitty is a soft hearted person, but eventually she stands up to Lance. Kitty is a math genius , and it's no surprise her comic counter part becomes an accountant." The Image of Kitty Faded to Kurt.  
  
He was walking With his current girlfriend Amanda. " As he said in the beginning of evolution, chicks dig the fuzzy man, and it's mainly women who make fan sites so he has quite a few fan sites devoted to him. We first see him as a cloaked figure being picked up by Ororro and The professor, I think I should add that this series really did a good job picking up neglected characters from the first series. His first enemy is Toad, and he's well known as a prankster." The image of Kurt faded.  
  
Shojo looked sympathetic. " Sadly though for our two evolution characters we're picking a Brotherhood member and one Xmen member . Our Xmen Member is Rogue." the three screenshots appeared, with X's over Kurt and Kitty.  
  
A big picture of Scarlet witch cam onto the screen, when she made first eye contact with Pietro in the diner. his comical horrified expression made Shojo giggle. " I think we all know why we picked Scarlet witch, conflict, that's it for our evolution characters , but before I go and meet them I should tell you how you'll be watching this." She hopped off her stool. Secret camera's hidden in every room, except the bathrooms, changing rooms, and bedroom's. I'll be living with them, mostly to solve conflicts, and because I'm the most interested out of all the other applicants! so lets go meet our Evolution girls." She said as she brushed off her black skirt and pulled down the hem.  
  
Portland Oregon  
  
Rogue stood with all three of her duffle bags, wearing multiple layers for the cold North Western weather. It of course was raining. Wanda stood not far away with a large red back pack and a coffin sized roll along suitcase. Rogue raised her eye brows , but said nothing. Wanda glared. " what?" Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. " Nothing...look lets not get off on the wrong foot , again. I've got nothing again you and your skyscraper sized suitcase and I really have not done anything to you." She said.  
  
Wanda looked a bit suspicious but held out her hand. " Truce ?" Rogue nodded. " Okay." They shook hands. " ...Nice Ankh by the way." Wanda looked down surprised. " Oh well thanks, your choker's nice too, I mean pretty classy as far as chokers go. Nothing like dog tags that say fluffy on them or spikes or anything..." Wanda said, uneasily babbling.  
  
Rogue's eyes brightened up. "That what I always used to say , but Kitty still keep dropping these hints. Kinda annoying, but she means well I guess." Wanda nodded, leaning her back against a wall , in the park , the pre-decided meeting place. " Well Pietro always uneasy like that around me too. " Rogue looked surprised. " Well you did used to try to kill him." Wanda looked confused.  
  
" I know but I don't remember why." Instead of saying anything, Rogue look guiltily at the ground. " So I've got this suspicion that this isn't a training trip." Wanda laughed. " You think? We just have to keep our guard up." A black limo pulled in front of them . " Okay now this might not be SUCH a bad trip. " Rogue said smiling.  
  
Wanda Nodded, but instead of walking up to it they waited, in these cases usually somebody pops out of the back door and explains everything...  
  
They heard a window roll down barely over the pounding rain. " Hey coming you guys this is a loading zone and I don't want to get busted only driving with my permit." A young female voice said . Rogue followed Wanda as she tossed her luggage into the now open door and scooted in for Rogue.  
  
Rogue shut the door and tried to scoot over...but Wanda had put her suit case on the seat next to her. She groaned.  
  
" Move that thing will ya?" Wanda looked highly annoyed. " No way, there's THREE benches in here , go pick one." The Limo had already started moving. Rogue shoved Wanda's suit case into her a she got up. " GAWD, Whatever Scarlet *mumble*." she said moving to the becnh opposite from her. Wanda looked angry.  
  
" Excuse me what was THAT?" Rogue looked at the ceiling. " Sorry sugar can't hear you I'm already on one of the THREE benches in here." She said twiddling her glove encased thumbs. " Tell me now Xgeek." Rogue scoffed. " If I could HEAR you I'd say it was really REALLY pathetic taking lines from Toad and Pietro Maxipad." Wanda looked murderous. " OUR LAST NAME IS MAXIMOFF NOT MAXIPAD." she said in a low angry voice. Rogue started humming. Wanda narrowed her eyes. " What would you know about names anyway? A shape shifting cowards and a blind telephone physic named YOU. " Rogue's face grew red. " Whatever you say Scarlet BITCH." Wanda's eyes widened. " I KNEW it! That's what you said before!"  
  
Rogue stuck out her tongue. " What are you going to do about it?" Before Wanda could respond the window divider behind Rogue's head A curly haired head appeared attached to a face looking about the same age as the two mutants.  
  
They had pulled over. "Hello." Rogue blinked. Wanda crossed her arms. " We were having a PRIVATE conversation." The girl raised her small eye brows and gestured towards their luggage.   
  
" Before you blow our only ride up I'm going to need to put that stuff in the trunk, you two aren't the only ones who'll be in here." she said as she turned the car off. Rogue started going towards the door farthest from Wanda. " What are you doing?" Rogue pulled her duffle bags with her as the Girl got out. "Ah can put my own stuff away." Wanda seethed. " Are you calling me LAZY?" Rogue shivered as the pouring rain hit her.  
  
" You said it not me, Scarlet Bitch." The girl sighed, making Rogue jump. " Hey You call her whatever you want when I'm not around but I'd rather you didn't curse...please." Rogue groaned. " Agh , Fine." the girl smiled and popped the trunk. " Thank you, I'm Shojo by the way." Rogue pushed her duffle bags into the spacious trunk. " Nice to meet yah." A Red back pack landed near her hand and a matching suitcase soon after.  
  
Rogue knew she couldn't drain Wanda and leave her comatose corpse in the middle of Oregon Suburbia , so she settled for grinding her teeth.  
  
" Yeah nice meeting you also, can you tell us what's going on now?" Wanda said shortly.  
  
Although Shojo was Taller than Wanda she looked a bit frightened. But she composed herself.  
  
" Well...you guys will be seeing some slightly familiar faces in a hour or two, but first I'm dropping you off at the Marriott , you'll have to go to Confrence room C6 and wait for me there. You'll be in your rooms shortly after , okay? " Wanda nodded. Rogue shrugged.  
  
" I know I'm not giving you much information , but The other people I pick up will be in the dark too, if it makes you feel better, c'mon lets go." With less than enthusiastic responses they got into the Limo again, but not before Wanda attempted sending a Hex Bolt at shojo, and not before Rogue swatted her arm.  
  
Wanda pouted when she got into her old spot. " She'd only have a headache..."   
  
It was a long Ride.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys what do you think? I'm adding the 90's cartoon people next. Two Xmen. Don't worry It'll Be mostly Rogue- Wanda centered, this is after all a Evolution Story, with plenty of up coming cameo's of other Xmen: Evolution characters - _^ Have suggestions for the movie? Send them in, but I'm not putting in any movie Villains...except maybe Pyro, but most likely not. Read and review and I'll write more for you! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't Own Xmen, if I did, all the leading female characters would in some way resemble me.  
  
Notes: This chapter we introduce Characters form the 90's cartoon-based off of the uncanny Xmen comic. ALSO everything is off camera unless the location is called "Camera 6" or something, understand? Okay great!  
  
Also Rogue, Storm and night crawler will be appearing , and I'll prolly switch the characters around alot, except for the ones in Evo-verse. -_^ Don't worry Bobby from the movie will show up, but for starts I'm starting out with two villains from the first movie.  
  
At The Marriott  
  
Rogue lagged behind Wanda so their guide would not meet an untimely end via hex bolt. Playing baby sitter was not her idea of fun , but it was better than her usual training missions. the Marriott was a very classy Hotel, well the classiest she'd seen in a while, their potted plants were real. ' Uhg too many months at the Brotherhood still not rinsed form my brain.' She thought to herself as Shojo waited for her at the elevators.  
  
Rogue walked a bit faster, but not much. " So how can somebody young like you get a job doing these kinda things, are you a mutant too?" Wanda said, her bad mood obvious. Shojo shook her head. " Nope, lucky I guess. " Okay now up to the 6th floor. Oh I love glass elevators!" She said when she stepped into it. Rogue was behind her.  
  
" This elevator only goes up to the 5th floor ." Wanda pointed out. shojo held up a keycard." Not for the guys willing to pay extra." She slashed the card through next to the buttons and a little green light above the doors lit up and the door closed.  
  
" Nifty huh?" Wanda seemed a tad surprised that anyone would use nifty in a sentence , and not as a joke. So the was a silence as the tune of " I dream of Jeanie" played . When the door's "pinged" open Shojo was the first out. she bounced onto her heels then toes. " Kay well since I gotta pick up some other people, AND change I guess, I'll take you guys by room first. It's a sty though, but I'm not allowed to leave you." she gestured down the hall, past the door marked. " conference room C"  
  
They arrived at 675 and Shojo punched in a code. Wanda stifled a horrified scream, but not very well. " Mary mother of god! What the freaking hell?!" Wanda needs to work on her self control.  
  
Rogue held a hand over her mouth. In the room piled high were a mix of pizza boxes, Chinese food containers, coke, sprite, and Yoo Hoo containers. All around the bed discarded Pajama's , dirty socks, and receipts laid. This was only the beginning to the horrors. " Never in mah life...have ah seen anythang like this....but there's no smell at least." Her accent deepening with each mortified word. shojo rolled her eyes and picked up a few articles of clothing off the floor.  
  
" I said it was bad, besides the maid's coming in today." she shook out her braids and put her hair up, changing into a button up shirt , and applying a bit of eye shadow and a TINY bit of mascara, and changed her shoes, into boots, checking her hair behind the changing screen she had in the only clean corner of her room, looking in the mirror she'd attached.  
  
Wanda crossed her arms as she stared at the ceiling. " Why are you changing anyway?" Rogue noticed she'd pinned up posters on the walls. " I'm supposed to change my clothes." rogue got suspicious as the girl stepped out. "What do you mean?" Shojo smiled. ' Because it'll look like different episodes , besides I might be under a camera .'  
  
" Just HOW long have you been in this hotel room?" Wanda asked, picking up a framed picture. Shojo got defensive. " It's a SUITE ." She said clipping a necklace on. " Okay kids time to go." She shoo'ed them out with amazing speed, and put a " Maid make up my room" sign on the door.   
  
Wanda squinted at the charm on the necklace, suddenly very interested in where their only ride was going. " Whuzzat?" Shojo started walking faster, looking at a watch Rogue hadn't seen her put on. " A symbol." She said flatly and pulled another key card out of her shirt. Rogue raised her eye brows as the doors opened. " Uh...ah don't want a card if that's where you keep them." Shojo sighed impatiently as she opened the door.  
  
Rogue looked around the room, nice paintings, a window...with bars, okay now she was a little more than suspicious. Wanda plopped onto a couch. " Hey does that TV work?" She asked. Shojo was already shutting the door. " Thanks alot. " Wanda said sarcastically as the door slammed shut.  
  
" Hey Scarlet...Witch did you notice we're barred in?" Rogue said, looking at the  
  
rain outside...through the bars. Wanda cocked her head to look outside. " Crap." rogue nodded. " Mind checking the door?" She said, her gaze fixed on the grey skies.   
  
Wanda was already  
  
up shaking the handle. " Double Crap." Rogue wandered over to  
  
the table in the middle of the room. It had nine chairs. " I can really tell you two are twins." Rogue said dryly.  
  
Wanda tossed a hex bolt at the window. " Shut up." The hex bolt bounced back at her. Rogue ducked. As it grazed her shoulder. " That was my favorite shirt." She said, fingering the smoking rip. Ever so slowly Rogue put her head on the table closed her eyes. " Ah'm gonna wake up at home." she pinched herself. " This is a bad, bad, bad bad bad bad dream. Ow." She said after pinching herself again.  
  
Wanda looked at her shirt, feeling guilty. " Maybe if I pinch you it'll work." Rogue made a growling sound. *mumble* " What do you mean you don't trust me?" *mumble* "Okay, how about we do it at the same time? You pinch me and I pinch you?" *mumble* Rogue sat up as Wanda sat at the other side of the table.  
  
Since they both wore gloves they both pinched one 'nother's bare left arm. A simultaneous "OW!" and a sigh later they were started to play "I spy"  
  
" Ah spy with mah little eye something red..." Wanda thought for a moment. " The buttons on the TV?" Rogue shook her head. "No." Wanda twisted a lock of her short RED dyed hair on her finger. " The ...uhm...." Rogue wanted to cry.  
  
Red Flag Espresso  
  
Jubilee pulled her pleather yellow coat around her shoulders as she waited for her hot chocolate. " Gambit why did we agree to do a reality TV show?" She asked, or rather said for the 12th time that day. He sighed, looking away from the list of "fruity" drinks (as Wolverine always put it) painted onto the menu. " I'm sorry petite , but da professor said we need some good publicity , 'sides we need a vacation." Jubilee shouldered her banana yellow , bulging bag, which she held in addition to her neon yellow back pack.  
  
" I guess so, but Oregon, during winter?" He smiled. " Better den' six weeks 'o home schoolin' by Jean isn't it?" Jubilee had to talk over the phone that ringed in the espresso stand. Who called ahead for DRIVE THROUGH espresso?   
  
" You're right about that. At least we're supposed to meet people. I hope the guys don't ignore me for some girl with bad high lights, like in Elimadate." Gambit looked her up in down. " Petite, in that much yellow, they'd have to be blind not to see you." Jubilee whacked him with her bag. " What Remy *meant* to say is dat your dazzlin' beauty will blind dem." Jubilee smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Gambit. Oh hey my Chocolate is here, pay the man Gambit." He grumbled as he pulled out his wallet. " Oh and could you get me a biscotti too?" This caused more grumbling. " Women." He mumbled. The guy in the stand nodded. " That's 4.50." Gambit spluttered. " Fo' hot chocolate and stale bread?!" the guy behind the counter shrugged. " Espresso tax." Gambit wasn't letting this go.  
  
" Remy can understand 'bout the biscotti, but Remy SAW you open a Swiss miss packet an' pour it in dere! Dere's no way in hell I'm paying three dollars for hot water, and a Swiss miss packet!" He felt a tap on the crook of his elbow. He shook it off. " Jubilee..." He heard an unfamiliar cough.  
  
" Excuse me Mister LeBeau , but I'm not Jubilee, she's already in the Limo. I'm your guide." she said calmly, feeling a bit annoyed that she'd had to wear boots , because of her cheap producers. She was slightly worried the show would broad cast at all.   
  
" No charge okay?" The frightened man behind the counter squeaked as he pulled the window shut. The Orange "CLOSED please come back tomorrow" sign flickered on. Gambit turned around. " So you...sounded alot older on de phone, and looked alot different when we first spoke in person." He said, looking down at  
  
her , since he was quite a bit taller. Shojo huffed.  
  
" That wasn't me, I'm a last minute replacement. The original ...lady. If you want to call that silicone and botox filled, pill popping, embezzling harpy a LADY. *I* personally think that's a stretch." Gambit's eyes were rather wide. " Dat's almost exactly what mon chere said. When we met her." He paused. " Only she didn't know 'bout the embezzling. She was right angry when she found out she wasn't coming." Shojo smirked.  
  
" Yes well I'm sure knowing your host and guide does not resemble Pamela Anderson with red hair will reassure her. I still have to pick up a few more people, so if you could load your luggage into the trunk..." She said gesturing behind her with one hand to the double-triple parked stretch Limo, while the other hand held up a very large umbrella that she got on tip toe to hold over his head with while he hauled his suitcases towards the Limo.  
  
" You dun have to do that." He said as she tried to allow personal space and keep the umbrella over both their heads. " That would be rude. I'm supposed to be your guide. Besides , Jubilee has my other one." She said, but very glad when they got to the trunk.  
  
The door popped open. " Gambit! They've got two mini bars in here! and THREE bench seats." Shojo shoo'ed him into the car. " I can load them into the car, go ahead." she said, holding up a suitcase with one hand, and she promptly fell over as he got in. *sniff*  
  
Inside the Limo  
  
Jubilee had gotten a hold of bubblegum . The gum she was smacking and chewing quite loudly. To top it off it was yellow.  
  
Smack.  
  
Pop.  
  
Smackety smack.  
  
Pop.  
  
To his immense relief the window rolled down, and The girl looked at them through the rear view mirror. "Hey the other people may be a bit shocked when they meet you, oh hold on." Her Cellular phone started ringing to the tune " It's my Party."  
  
She forgot to roll the window up. " Can't get his own ride? Listen I'm already racing to go make sure they didn't destroy the conference room." Now that she mentioned it...they were going kinda fast.   
  
"Hey I didn't chose hex girl , I put my vote it in for the fuzzy guy. This has nothing to do with my ...fan club membership. Shut up. No tell him to get his own damn ride. Okay I'm sorry...what? No. NO don't put him -...hello. Right...at the memorial stadium? Yes We'll have room. No, no problem you have a groovy day also." She hung up her phone .  
  
" Drive them there Shoj' . They'll listen to you for SURE Shoj'. You'll do a little bit more than be a TOUR guide Shoj'. Think of the easy money Shoj'. " She rambled on until Jubilee found the button and rolled the window up.  
  
"That girl seems a bit stressed. I hope she does drive us into a ditch." Jubilee said, buckling her seatbelt. Before Gambit said anything the Limo stopped and a dark haired boy with a soul patch and a slight goatee , Jubilee seemed to like it thought. " Hey I'm Forge." He said, pulling a big metal brief case with him. Gambit raised his eyebrow's...looking over the boy with the snaggle tooth necklace...naw it couldn't be.  
  
Jubilee stuck out her hand. " I'm Jubilee." Forge blinked. He then smiled. The window rolled down as he shook her hand.  
  
Jubilee smiling charmingly at him, not knowing he wasn't nearly as young as he looked. " So why are you here? Are you going to be on the show too?" Forge looked slightly puzzled at this, not noticed by Jubilee or Shojo. " Well I don't think I'm going to hang for long, I'm mostly here for technical stuff." He said smiling.   
  
He sat between her and Gambit. This annoyed Gambit.  
  
The Marriott  
  
Rogue and Wanda had fallen off the wagon. The nihilists "the grass is always more brittle and close to death due to lack of water on the other side" wagon. they sat cross legged on the table, legs crossed, singing rhymes they had just remembered from their childhood-well Rogue's anyway and different hand clapping patterns as they sang.  
  
" Miss Mary Mack , Mack  
  
All Dressed in Black, black  
  
with Silver buttons, buttons, buttons,   
  
All down her back, back , back.*"  
  
(A/N: Actual rhyme I used to sing with my sister.)  
  
' One day she asked her mother, mother, mother  
  
for fifteen cents*, cents ,cents  
  
To see the elephant jump over the fence, fence, fence."  
  
(A/n: I don't remember if it was 15 but I do remember it was cents)  
  
Rogue stopped singing. Wanda whined. " Why'd you stooooooooop?" Rogue shrugged. " Ah Forgot the rest." Wanda's eyes widened. " But...don't You even CARE what happened? If she got to see the elephant?" Rogue shook her head, " No not really." Wanda was not happy.  
  
she spent a few silent moments looking at the table, then her head jerked up. " Hey! My powers make the impossible happen! I can make your memory come back! she leaned towards rogue her hands outstretched.  
  
Rogue, forgetting she was less than a foot away from the edge of the table her slim self was perched on, scooted back and stopped when she started loosing her balance, taking two chairs to the floor with her.   
  
*thumpety*  
  
" Agh!"  
  
Wanda winced. She leaned over with her hands out. " Makes my job easier..." She said, not counting on Rogue pulling her down with her. " Eeep!" Wanda's Ankh dangled and swung into Rogue's eyes. " Son of a Bi- why do you wear that damn thing anyway." she said, shoving Wanda away from her.  
  
Wanda giggles nervously. " Hey lets see of the TV works..." Wanda was up in a shot, it was most likely her telekinetic powers though. Rogue pushed off the ground swiftly. " Got something ta hide?" She asked, right behind Wanda's left ear. The girl jumped. " I can hex you, you know." Rogue smiled. " And ah can drain you and find out anyway." Wanda walked over to the TV and tries to reach it on tip toe.  
  
Rogue snorted, it was amusing in a pathetic way. " Yeah jump another seven times, see if it makes a difference, shorty." she said. Wanda coughed. *mumble* Rogue pretended to clean her ear with her index finger. " Pardon me? what was that? Ah don't think ah heard you correctly." Wanda coughed again. "Nothing...hey I bet If you give me a boost I can turn the TV on." Rogue seemed to think about it. " No way. Why don't you give me a boost?" Wanda sighed. " Because I can't lift your chunky butt." Rogue picked up a chair. " Ah'm half the size of you, dingbat. Take it back or-" Wanda moved the chair to the floor with her mind and made a "time out" sign with her hands.  
  
" Fine, I'll muster up some strength and play Atlas while I hold your planet sized butt up...*mumble* not to mention the rest of you*mumble*." Rogue chose to ignore that.  
  
( A/n: I always thought it funny when " Sponsor this under fed child" shaped girls called each other fat, not that I'm bashing Rogue and Wanda, two of my four Favorite Xgirls.)  
  
Wanda gave Rogue a boost, then they both toppled over. " Let's try it again I lost my footing, I swear!" Rogue clenched her teeth. " Yer standing on a flat surface you don't need a 'footing' Wanda." she bit out under her breath, but Wanda managed to coax her into another try.  
  
The Limo  
  
Jubilee had acquired some glow in the dark bubblegum from Forge, and they both kept rolling the separator window down pleading to go through a tunnel. To make things worse , they had to sit through traffic, which was strangely heavy for Portland Oregon , during early October.   
  
The Lobby  
  
Gambit wished he'd let Storm go instead of insisting they needed the vacation. He wished he'd never met shojo's silicone enhanced predecessor , and that he'd given hr the professor's number just to rile Rogue up, he made a silent oath to always follow her advice, no matter what happened.  
  
______________________________________________-  
  
Review kids! Next up , the Comic guys -_^ I've already chosen two members of the BOM for this, they're from the newer series " Ultimate Xmen" Haven't heard of them? go to www.Marvel.com even if they were too cheap to keep Bio's up for every universe(which was freakishly helpful back in the day) they've decided to take them down, along with many of their Dotcomics-and the Dotcomics are not at all functional, so don't try them. If you have no Luck , don't worry I'll at least get IMAGES of the guy's for you and post the links at the end of Next Chapter. Chapter four is from the first Xmen movie :D Read, review and I'll reward you! 


End file.
